Conventional sleep monitoring systems that measure physiological parameters, such as a person's heart rate or breathing rate, require sensors to be in contact with the person. Contact sensors are often uncomfortable for people to wear for long periods of time. The disadvantages of contact sensors are magnified during sleep studies, where the presence of the sensors can influence a person's sleep patterns. Similarly, when monitoring the sleep of an infant, contact sensors often interfere with infant's ability to sleep and otherwise inhibit the infant's interaction with the world around them.
In addition, events detected by sleep monitoring systems, such as dangerously low breathing rates, often require an emergency response. Many homes rely on home automation systems to trigger emergency responses; however, conventional sleep monitoring systems do not interface with broader home automation systems. Thus, home occupants wishing to receive health alerts via their home automation system cannot do so.